


Seliph and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sety | Ced/Celice | Seliph implied, Spitroasting, barely any prep 2 electric boogaloo, does it count as getting cucked if your boyfriend is getting raped?, julius laughs at seliph's tiny pp, oh wait i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: With his step-brother having clips of his nighttime activities with his boyfriend, both he and his old crush, Ares, get the idea to show Seliph how to truly take it in bed.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph, Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph/Yurius | Julius, Yurius | Julius/Celice | Seliph
Series: Cummies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Seliph and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> a commission from @malelactation on twitter! i think this christens two new relationship tags and also marks my first time writing julius in... a long fucking time dkjhfbgvdfg make sure to read tags before reading!

_“Please, please, I want it so bad, Ced… Come on, put it in…”_

Seliph cringed backwards at the tinny sound of his own voice as it echoed from Julius’ phone speakers, but as he did so his arms caught at a painful angle from where he was being held back by Ares. What did they want from him?

“Haha, listen to yourself, brother… Such a needy little pathetic slut for some cock, aren’t you? You like begging him for any scrap of attention in bed, don’t you? Well, let’s see how you put up with both mine and Ares’ undivided… _affections_ , shall we say.”

Seliph’s blood ran cold in his veins as Ares hauled him up from where he’d been kneeling on the floor after a particularly hard punch to the gut had winded him. 

Seliph turned his head to look his crush in the eye, to beseech at least an ounce of sympathy from him. But no, those red eyes were cold, held not one shred of mercy as they were consumed by lust, and Ares grunted as he tightened his grip on Seliph and held him until Seliph’s legs trembled under the weight of his fear.

“What’s the matter, Seli?” Julius taunted, his face alight with a wicked smirk, “Can’t hold yourself up? My, but you must be desperate for our cocks if you can’t even stand under your own power. Ares, strip him.”

A near snarl rumbled by his ear. “Do not presume to order me around.” But nonetheless, Ares’ abandoned his efforts of holding Seliph aloft and Seliph willed himself to stay standing, if only for a chance to escape. But with Ares planted behind him, there was no chance. Large hands stripped him of his hoodie and tossed it aside, before they nearly ripped his t-shirt over his head. His jeans came next, with his underwear being pulled down at the same time. To his ultimate shame, his cock twitched a little in the open air, and Seliph quickly covered his shame. At least, he did until Ares’ larger hands gripped his wrists painfully, and yanked his arms away so that both he and Julius could gawk at him.

“Holy shit, you’re so small!” 

Seliph crossed his legs as shame drushed hot and heavy through his body, a sickening contrast to the icy fear that had taken up camp in his stomach, and he ducked his head as tears pricked in his eyes.

Ares’ voice spoke up, “It’s not matter, it’s not like we’d have him fuck us or anything. We’re just going to use him and leave him here.”

Julius hummed. “You’re right, and there’s no point in wasting time.” Julius lifted Seliph’s chin up with a finger and gave a cruel facsimile of a smile, “on your knees, slut. Let go of him, Ares.” A grunt from behind and Seliph wheezed as he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor and his knees hit hard against the wood plank flooring. He was fully bared to them, and as he heard the sound of zippers both in front and from behind, he knew then that there was no escape. He’d just have to bear the brunt of their assault.

A thumb swiped over his lips, and Seliph forced himself to look up, only to see Julius, his step-brother that he hadn’t even _known_ about until recently, cock held in his hand and an expectant look on his face. “Open up, or I’ll force you to.”

Seliph shuddered, and dropped his jaw open. He forced himself not to gag or bite down as Julius fed his cock into his mouth, and let saliva pool into his mouth the way Ced liked it. It wasn’t much, but it was all he had to go on.

“Mmm, fuck, yeah, keep that up…”

But soon his attention was diverted from the weight in his mouth as he felt fingers prod at his asshole, before they forced their way in, with little in the way of lubrication.

“Don’t wanna waste what I have left on prepping you, so suck it up and deal with it, yeah?”

Seliph hissed, or tried to, around Julius’ cock as the fingers thrust in deeper all of a sudden, and the sucking in of air prompted Julius to buck forward. Seliph choked, as Julius held his head in place. There were sounds from above, and it took a moment for Seliph to realise that the conversation wasn’t aimed at him.

“Hurry the fuck up, Ares. It won’t be long ‘til Ced is back and this bitch won’t stop squirming and crying.”

“Hmph.” Ares pulled his fingers out, having gotten up to three of them that rubbed at Seliph’s prostate, and slicked himself up, before he pushed inside with one inexorable slide.

“Mmmmmph! Nnnn…” Seliph tried to scream, but Julius rocked his head in time with the noises, and they were muffled. Julius tipped his head back and moaned. 

“Fuck, his throat is tight. How’s his ass?”

Ares groaned under his breath. “Tight. Surprising for such a cock-hungry whore.”

And with that, Seliph gave up any pretense of a fight, and slumped between Ares and Julius and refused to acknowledge that his cock had gotten hard, and had dripped over the floor a few times when Ares’ had fingerfucked him, and was now slapping against his pubic mound as he was rocked between the two like a cheap toy. 

He could feel heat as it worked its way up from the arches of his feet, up his legs, and settled deep in his stomach as he felt the overwhelming need to let go, and just _cum already_ screamed out into his brain. It washed over him in a tidal wave, and Seliph’s eyes rolled as he moaned around Julius’ cock and his ass clenched rhythmically around the invading force of Ares’ cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Julius gripped Seliph’s hair and thrust his cock deep into this step-brother’s throat and shuddered as his climax peaked and he pulsed and throbbed in the tight, wet heat as he emptied himself down Seliph’s throat. He could hear a strangled groan as Ares’ finished himself, no doubt tipped over the edge by his slutty brother’s ass as it sucked him in and begged for a load to be dumped in him.

As both of their peaks settled, both Julius and Ares knew that they’d have to indulge in Seliph again, and again. Once wasn’t enough, and it never would be. 


End file.
